Moving On
by taylor is pretty
Summary: Bella says no at the altar but doesn't stay with Jake either...instead she goes to school in Floria like her mom suggested. See her adventure through college and what event leads her back to forks. JxB and BxOC


_**A/N: HI! I am so excited to share this story with you all! It's just a little something I've been thinking about and wanted to write it down and see what you all think! This is just the first chapter so if you all like it I will add the other chapters, but I work Monday through Friday so updates will be on Saturdays! So here it is… BTW if you're not 18 please abandon ship now! That is all!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters just my made up characters...All twilight characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers_**

**I Can't.**

Standing at the altar with Edward my head began to feel dizzy. It became hard to breathe. This was a panic attack right? I took two deep shaky breaths and realized it was my turn to say I do. I looked up into Edwards deep golden eyes and his brilliant smile seemed to fade. I heard Alice gasp behind me. I knew then she had seen what I was about to do. Edward saw it in her mind, I knew it by the way his face fell.

"I can't." I managed to stutter out. I heard gasps and murmuring of "oh my god's" from the audience. "I am so sorry Edward. I can't spend forever with you." His face seemed to fall further than I thought possible. I knew then he understood that I did not want to be a vampire anymore. I heard Seth shout "YES!" in the audience and then a slap to the back of his head came from Sam. I looked out to where they were sitting to see if Jacob was there with them but he was nowhere to be found.

Emily had a look of hope on her face. As if my decision not to marry Edward meant that I would choose Jake.

Jake.

Where could he be? I needed to find him. I ran up the aisle and out the door. I hopped in my beat up old chevy and pushed it to its limits. I had an idea of where I would find Jacob. I just prayed I was right.

I pulled up to the beach and jumped out of the truck and tore the heels of my feet as I hit the sand and took off running towards our tree stump.

Please be there.

As I got closer I saw a huge frame slouched over facing away and looking out to the ocean.

"Jake." I said breathlessly.

He turned his head and I saw the tears in his eyes. A look of confusion crossed his face. Which was quickly replaced with a look of anger.

"What are you doing here Bella? Or should I say Mrs. Cullen? Did you just come here to rub it in my face?" he was shouting. He had every right to be angry.

I looked down at my appearance and realized I was still in the overly expensive dress that Alice made me wear.

"Jake I couldn't…I mean I didn't marry him. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I couldn't stop thinking about you. And what I saw when we kissed. I couldn't get what you said out of my head. About not having to change. You were right. Jake. I love you! And I couldn't..." Before I could finish my sentence Jakes lips were on mine. Putting more passion into it than I thought was possible. My hands reached up and threaded through his hair.

We both pulled away to catch our breaths but Jake kept his forehead on mine. "You didn't marry the leech?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I didn't." His lips were back on mine the second the sentence was out of my mouth. He laid us back into the sand. At the moment I didn't care that this was by far crossing the friend boundary I had put in place for us. I wanted to cross that boundary. I wanted to be Jacobs.

Then an evil little sadistic thought crossed my mind. My heart and body could belong to Jacob but Jacob would never truly be mine. Because fate had other plans for him. Another person was meant to be his soulmate. Not me.

Jake pulled away realizing the shift in my mood. He cupped his large hand over my cheek. "What's wrong baby?"

"Jake," I cried. I didn't know if I could bring myself to say it out loud. Jake pulled me into his arms as I sobbed. He rubbed his hands up and down my back whispering words of comfort. But it only caused me to sob harder. He was perfect for me in every way but he wasn't mine. I was at yet another impasse. I could stay with Jake and wait for his imprint to show up and then my heart would be torn to pieces and I would end up just like Leah or I could leave. I could go to school in Florida. Where it's nice and sunny and get my mind off of vampires and werewolves. I would be heartbroken at first leaving Jake behind but at least I wouldn't have to be here to see him fall in love with someone else because fate decided that was who he should love. The universe was cruel.

"Bella," Jake's worried voice brought me out of my deep thoughts and I realized I had stopped crying. I looked into his deep dark eyes and saw how concerned he was. I leaned in and kissed him sweetly one more time. I had to tell him.

"Jake, we still can't be together." I choked out. He started to protest but I stopped him. "Let me explain. Please." He nodded confused and looking a little hurt.

"Jake. I'm not your imprint. So that means someone else out there is meant for you and it's not me. I can't be here to see you fall in love with someone else because that's what's going to happen. I don't want to end up like Leah. So I'm going to go to school in Florida." For the second time today I saw a man's heart break. I knew Jacob understood. He had seen how hard it was for Leah first hand. I knew he loved me too much to ever put me through something like that.

"Bella you're the only girl I see or think about. I am not going to imprint on anyone because I don't see anyone else."

"Jake it takes one look. And then I lose you forever. I cannot be here to see that happen." I needed him to understand. I felt his grip tighten on me not painfully but more as if he didn't want to let me go ever.

"When are you leaving?" He asked. I could hear in his voice that he was trying not to cry.

I kissed the side of his neck and whispered "Classes start next week but I move in, in 2 days." He pulled me closer and we laid in the sand the rest of night in silence just looking at the stars. Tomorrow I would need to face everybody else.

_**A/n: so what do you think? And who saw eclipse? I did at midnight it was fantastic! :) **_


End file.
